1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates generally to systems and methods for estimating water content in a fluid.
2. Description of the Related Art
Determining the amount or quantity of water or another component of a fluid may be desirable in a variety of situations. For example, hydrocarbons such as oil recovered from a subterranean formation may include a water component. Excessive amounts of water in oil flowing from a given formation may make production uneconomical or may lead to undesirable conditions in an oil bearing reservoir. Therefore, it may be desirable to quantify the amount of water in an inflowing oil in order to assess production effectiveness and to take corrective action, if needed.
The present disclosure addresses the need to estimate water content in these and other situations.